indianajonesfandomcom-20200222-history
London, May 1916
|director=Carl Schultz |production= |airdate=March 11, 1992 |prev=''Young Indiana Jones and the Curse of the Jackal'' |next="British East Africa, September 1909" }} "London, May 1916" is the second episode of The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles, and the second episode in season one. It originally aired on ABC on March 11, 1992. Plot summary Indiana Jones and Bob Traynor are at a restaurant, where they have been discussing Jones' financial situation. Jones overhears a woman's voice, and ignores the words of Traynor. Jones tells Traynor that the voice reminds him of the time he was in 1916 London. Jones tells Traynor that Vicky was right—they would have been two different people after the war. Jones shows Traynor the train ticket from the experience, which he still keeps in his diary. After Jones finishes his story, the woman and her peers pass the table as they are leaving. Jones recognizes that the woman is indeed Vicky Prentiss, and then calls her name. Prentiss also recognizes Indy and the two are happily reunited. Cast and characters *Sean Patrick Flanery .... Indiana Jones *Ronny Coutteure .... Remy Baudouin *Margaret Tyzack .... Helen Seymour *George Hall .... "Old Indy" *Elizabeth Hurley .... Vicky Prentiss *Vanessa Redgrave .... Mrs. Prentiss *Jane Wyatt .... Older Vicky *Kika Markham .... Sylvia Pankhurst *Frederick Treves .... Sir Peregrine Prentiss *Shelagh McLeod .... Lady Lavinia *Julian Fellowes .... Churchill *Pauline Melville .... Maisie Kemp *Daniel André Pageon .... Recruiting Sergeant *Tilly Vosburgh .... Mrs. Newton *Fergus Brazier .... George Newton *Sukey Fekkes .... Eddie Newton *Jan Wood .... Chairwoman *Phyllida Hewat .... Hostess *Gérard Dimiglio .... Jean Baudouin *Colleen Passard .... Suzette Chambin *Rick Warner .... Bob Traynor *Rayner Bourton .... George the Bus Driver *James Bowers .... London News Vendor *Ed Stobart .... Rough Man *Ruari Connellan .... Baby Newton Production *Produced by: Rick McCallum *Created by: George Lucas *Music by: Joel McNeely *Written by: Rosemary Anne Sisson *Based on a story by: George Lucas *Directed by: Carl Schultz Release Television This episode is unique for its transitions to commercial spots. There are horizontal & vertical screen wipes before and after the breaks instead of simply fading to and from black. This style was not used in any other episodes. Home video The episode was edited into Love's Sweet Song in 1996, and released on DVD in 2007. Adaptations The scene in which Indiana Jones and Remy Baudouin enlist in the Belgian army at the Bureau Central de Recrutement du Royaume de Belgique is depicted as a flashback in the comic adaptation of "Verdun, September 1916". Filming locations As noted on On the Trail of Young Indy, filming locationsFilming Locations London 1916 for this episode include: * Bridge Street in London (establishing shot of Indy and Remy near Parliament and Big Ben clock tower) * The Bridge of Sighs, Oxford campus * Merton Street, Oxford Reception Notes and references See also *''Winston Churchill - The Lion's Roar'' *''Demanding the Vote - The Pankhursts and British Suffrage'' *''Fighting for the Vote - Women's Suffrage in America'' External links * 02